Years Later
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: The Outsiders are back but with kids. They are meeting at Pony's place for a get together.
1. Ages!

**This are ages for my new story! It takes place in 2004! NOTE: I KILLED JOHNNY'S WIFE SO HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE ANY MORE AND SHE IS NOT ON THE LIST, AND I HAVE CHANGED TWO-BIT'S WIFE NAME TO KATHY AND CHANGED STEVE'S WIFE TO EVIE!!!  
**

**Darry- 42-years-old  
****-Sakura- 15-years-old  
****-Alex- 10-years-old  
****-Matthew- 5months-old  
****Arisa- 44-years-old**

**Two-Bit- 40-years-old  
****-Mickey- 12-years-old  
****Kathy- 40-years-old**

**Dally- 39-years-old  
****-Laura- 13-years-old  
****-Danny- 13-years-old  
****Samantha- 38-years-old**

**Steve- 39-years-old  
****-Andrew- 10-years-old  
****Evie- 39-years-old**

**Sodapop- 38-years-old  
****-Alie- 10-years-old  
****Kristen- 35-years-old**

**Johnny- 38-years-old  
****-Joe- 9-years-old  
****-Suzie- 2-years-old****  
**

**Ponyboy- 36-years-old  
****-Rose-Mary- 7-years-old  
****-Max- 4-years-old  
****-Tabby- 4-years-old  
****Brianna- 35-years-old**

**Everyone get them? Hope so! next chapter will be the story!**


	2. Darry's part one!

_**HEY! This is another story I have done. Most of it was done at 1-2am XD! It is mostly about the Outsiders kids. Oh! And Johnny and Dally are alive! -jumps for joy for Johnny- XD**_

_**I DON'T OWN The Outsiders! DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NO MOENY! But I do own the kids, Johnny, Darry, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit's wife! YAY ME! Soda is my friend Kristen and I don't own her, and Brianna Pony's wife I don't own but we are like sister! Go us! xD**_

_Years Later_

Chapter One!

"Daddy!" fifteen-year-old Sakura said laughing as her father ticked her.

Darry soon stopped tickling his daughter and laughed at her.

Sakura got up, "Daddy! Don't do that!" she pouted looking up at him.

"Come on sweetie. Get your stuff and your brother. Mom's going to be here soon then were going to see Uncle Pony, his wife and kids. Uncle Soda should be there too, as well as the rest of the gang."

"Okay, fine. So am I the oldest out of all of them?"

(From here on end I did this between 1-2am XD)

"Yes, you are." Darry said leaving her room, to go and make sure he had all his stuff ready as well his youngest son's stuff, who was just few months old.

His oldest son is ten-years-old, he wasn't into football yet. Darry was praying he would soon get into it. Sakura loved it. She got that from both her parents. But then again she loved every sport.

Alex his ten-year-old son was in the living room watching t.v., and keeping an eye on his baby brother.

Darry came down the stairs with five bags. One for Arisa one his, another one being for Alex and his baby boy had two bags, seeing they were small. Darry set the bags down, on the floor."Are you ready to go Alex?" he asked looking at him.

Alex nodded.

"Got your car bag ready?"

"Yep," Alex said "it's in the van."

Sakura soon came out of her room with her hair brushed and back out of her face. The only thing covering her face was her bangs which she did not mind.

"Sakura you have your phone?" Darry asked looking at his daughter that looked like his wife but had ice-blue-eyes and not black ones.

"Yes. It's all charged up, and in my bag." she said pointing to her purse.

Darry nodded.

Sakura set her bag with her stuff in it down on the ground.

Arisa came inside just then. Darry smiled at his wife."We got everything?" he asked looking at her.

Arisa nodded."Yeah. Everything seems to be here." she looked at Sakura."You packed some right?"

"Yes, mom. I did." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Knowing what her mom was talking about.

"We better get going. I told them we will be there for lunch." Darry said picking up some of the stuff, and walking out the door to their van and putting the stuff in the back seat.

Sakura walked outside carrying her little brother in her arms, safely. Alex carried the car seat for him, while Arisa got the cooler, and baby bag.

Alex set the seat down and hooked it up, for his little brother. Matthew the five-month-old baby was just looking at the older people.

Once Alex had set the seat up Sakura set Matthew down and buckled him in. Matthew started giggling. Alex got on the other side of him on the side with no door(the old type which we have -.-). Sakura got into the back where there was three seats. She was happy that she got the back when they went away. Arisa set the cooler on the side along with the baby bag.

Darry had closed the trunk after he put everything inside. He walked to the driver's seat, and got in. Arisa closed the side door and went and shut the front door, and locked it. Knowing that the gang would not mind 'cause they would not be there. Once Arisa had got in the van and shut the door they were off.

-Sakura's POV-

I was just listening to my walk men when my phone went off. It was a text message. I flipped my phone up to see who it was from.

I read it and frowned sadly at what it said.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry to break it to you but we are over. I'm moving and I don't know when or where I will be back. And besides, I never really loved you in the first place._

_Hate ya' not love ya'_

_A.J Dangle_

We would be at my uncles in 1hr and 20minutes. I hope my mom or dad don't ask what's wrong.

"Who was that honey?" my mom asked from the front seat, while taking a drink of her pop.

"Oh... Ah, just A.J message me a good-bye." I replied looking ahead. I laid my head down on my pillow, and faced the back of the seat and shut my flip phone. I soon feel into darkness not know what was going to happen...

_**Like? I hope so! R&R please! It will make me happy! Ideas people! Ideas! I need them! They make me happy too!**_


	3. TwoBit's Part!

**This chapter is for - **outsiderslover93 she/he is the only one who gave me an idea for this story so the next few chapter till _**I**_ say it changes. xD

I don't own The Outsiders! I own every else BUT- Kristen and Brianna!

"How come we have to go to this gathering?"twelve-year-old Mickey asked looking at his dad.

"It's summer and your mother and I haven't seen our friends in along time." 40-year-old Two-Bit said looking down at his son.

Mickey sighed."Alright." Then grabbed his bag. He made sure to have lots of video games.

Kathy was walking down the hall while talking to, Ruby, Two-Bit's little sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked looking at her.

Ruby just laughed."I'm sure for the hundred time. I'll be alright."Ruby was 35-years-old, she was going to a local college, she played any sport, but her favourite is soccer.

Kathy sighed and nodded."Alright." As she walked to the door of the apartment they lived in. It had two room, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Ruby normally slept on the fold out couch.

"Sis, try and get a boyfriend too while were gone." Two-Bit said with a grin.

Ruby just rolled her eyes."Fine, I'll try." She smiled at her brother and gave him and hug.

Two-Bit grinned and hugged her."See ya' sis." Two-Bit said picking up his bag and following his wife and son who had walked out.

Ruby sighed of thanks that they were gone. She took her cell out and dialled a number."Hey.""Ya' I'll be there." She said with a wild grin.

-down to the car-

Two-Bit got in the front, while Kathy got in next to him. Mickey was stretched out on the backseat with his pillow, and playing a video game.

Two-Bit started the car and soon they were on their way to Pony's place.

**That was a crappy chapter. -.- I know it was. Tell me what you think. Next up- Dally. Joy. xD**


	4. Dally's Part!

This is going to suck. But I did my best. Oh and Dally is _**WAY**_ ooc!

I don't own The Outsiders But! I wish I did! I do own two copies of the book tho! XD Anyone who no one knows is mine! All the kids are my idea! No taking them away! Or the mothers will go on a rampage...(starts thinking of upcoming chapters)

"DALLAS! WAKE UP!" Sam yelled to her husband. God only knows how those two get along with their kids. Sam kind of forced him into it. So has long as he had her he could do it, and so far they were doing alright..."DALLAS! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF BED AND GET CHANGED!"

Dally rolled over tiredly."Five more minutes mom..." Sam glared at him. The twins could be heard laughing from down the hall.

Sam bent down to him and whispered in his ear._"You anit' gettin' no action for awhile." _She said darkly, while nibbling on his ear.

Dally's eyes opened. Sam stopped and looked at him."Hurry up and get your fat ass out of bed."

"My fat ass? You should be talking." Dally mumbled.

"Dallas get your ass out of bed or the kids and I will be living without you." She said taking hold on her bag."You now have five minutes to get ready." with that she left the room.

Dallas groaned but hurried around the room to get ready.

Laura and Danny where waiting while Sam was in the kitchen. She had time to get some snacks for them. Even though they were the same age which is 13 they were too lazy. Dally came out four minutes and 50 seconds later ready to go.

Laura and Danny where in the car fighting. Danny was bugging Laura cause he had his feet on her lap and she didn't want his feet on her lap.

Sam was waiting by the door with a smirk on her face.

Dally walked up to her and kissed her."I'm ready. Happy?" he asked then noticed her smirk."What now?"

"Oh I'm happy. I'm also driving."She said going out the door."Take your stuff down to the car. Don't forget to close and lock the door this time." with that she was out the door.

Dally was standing there. He blinked, then shook his head. He shut the door and locked it. Last time he was the last one out he for got to shut the door. The time before that he forgot to lock it.

Has Dally walked to the car, he could hear his wife yelling at their kids to be quiet and stop fighting. Sam started the car, pulled out of the yard.

They where about 20 minutes from their house when Dally swore.

Sam stopped and looked at him."What?"

"I forgot my stuff." he muttered.

Sam smacked him over the head. She turned the car around and head back home. Dally got out of the car when it stopped and went inside to get his stuff. He came back out put his bag in the trunk the got in the car.

A few more times going back they where finally on their way to Pony's place. And after Sam did some yelling at her husband and kids they were on their way.

Okay that was the best I could come up with for Dally and his family who will be next? Is it Johnny? Steve? Or Soda? Tune in till next time for 'Years Latter'! And thank you some much to all who review! I love you all so much! xD Thankies again and again! Please review! They make me happy! Flame will set me on fire. Fire...(starts day dreaming.)(Pokes at fire)Pretty...


	5. Steve's Part!

**I know people wanted Johnnycakes but hes not up yet.**

**Right now it's Steve!-with a fake smile-**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

Steve was lying on the couch waiting for his wife to be done getting ready, their son Andrew, was reading a book on the floor. Steve looked at his son. He looked a lot like him, but his hair from his mom. Andrew **loved **cars like him, and he was happy he was still a kid or he would have to worry about him getting with girls like he did as a teenager.

Evie was walking down the hall putting her earrings in, she had a bag over her shoulder.

"Ready Ev?" Steve asked sitting up.

"Yup. Andrew are you ready?" Evie asked looking at her son.

No answer.

"Andrew?"

Still no answer.

Steve reached down and took the book his son was reading.

"HEY! I was-" He didn't finish because Steve stopped him.

"Ignoring mom." Steve finished for him.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Yes mom?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"That's today?"

"Yes."

Andrew hurried to his feet and ran down to his room tripping over his own two feet, then hurrying to get back on them and into his room.

Evie shook her head, and at next to her husband, and kissed him.

Steve smiled at her.

Fifteen minutes later Andrew came out of his room with his bag, dragging behind him.

"Ready, now honey?" Evie asked getting up.

"Yup." Andrew said.

"Okay, let's get going then." Steve said picking up the three bags.

Evie grabbed the pillows, while Andrew got the cooler.

Steve brought the bags out to the car and put them in the trunk and got in the driver's side. Evie put the pillows in the back, and Andrew was sitting down in the middle of the back seat.

Soon they were on their way to Pony's place.

I don't think the spell checked worked! Sorry! I will fix it up when I get home or to my friends place! I hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. Soda's Part!

**Hello! I'm updating at school seeing is I have free class cause of the ELP(English Language Proficiency Exam.) I hate it! xD Monday was reading then Tuesday was writing, Wednesday writing, and then Thursday writing! xD anit that a lot:P well I hope you all like this! if I get three reviews by the time I get home which is about 5:30pm cause I have bowling! OH YA! xD I might put the next chapter up not long after once I get it all done hehehe.**

_**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS**_!!!!

Soda was just finishing packing his stuff to go to see his little brother.

"Dad! Where's my suitcase?" Aile yelled to her dad from her room.

"Did you check your closet?" Soda called back.

"Yes!"

"Hallway closet?"

"Yes!"

"Under your bed?"

"Uh... no."

Soda laughed at his daughter.

His wife was still at work, and he was supposes to pick her up.

Soda put on pillow on each bag and picked them up. He carried them out into the living room and waited for Aile to come out.

Ten minutes later Aile came out wheeling her suitcase behind her, and her pillow under her arm and her stuffed bear in her hand "Ready!" said happily.

Soda glanced at her. "Alright go put your stuff in the car and I'll be right out."

"Okay dad." Aile said and walked outside, she put her bag in the trunk of the car, then went inside again.

"All set dad!" Aile called to her dad.

"Okay go wait in the car! We still have to get your mom from work!"

"K!"

Aile went back outside and got in the car. She couldn't wait to see her cousins and other 'cousins'.

Soda soon came out and got in the car. He started the car up, and pulled out of the yard. Soon they were on their way down town to pick Aile's mom up.

Soda stopped the car ten minutes later in front of a building.

A young looking woman in her mid thirty's was walking do the steps with a brief cases. She opened the front door and got in the car.

"How was work honey?" Soda asked pulling away from the building.

"It was alright. Tiring but alright." Kristen said looking at her husband.

"Good to hear."Soda said.

Aile was watching out the window as they left the city.

**There's Soda's chapter! Can you take a guess at who is next?! Find out next time while reading 'Year's Later'!!!! xD R&R please! They will make me happy as can be hehe!**


	7. Johnny's Part!

**There is no excuse as why this chapter was so delayed. I may have stopped writing for a while, starting on new stuff, posting on dA, where I barely got any comments on my work and that made me stop writing and posting on there, because it was really starting to bother me. I also went back to my first love of writing. Beyblade. I was working on a story with another writer on here. I'm making no promise as to when the next update will be. I know I lost a lot of people by not uploading this chapter sooner, but I had to go over it and make sure it was good. I know it's a very short chapter but, at the very least, it's a chapter. Please read and review. :)**

**I only own Joe, Suzie, and Ruby. :)**

**Johnny's Chapter =)**

Johnny carried his daughter who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Teddy?" she asked softly holding onto her daddy. "Daddy will get Teddy." Johnny said and kissed her head.

He opened the door and pushed the seat ahead, and moved into the back. Suzie was falling asleep. Johnny put her in her car seat and fastened her in and got out, and started back to the house just as his son was leaving the house.

"Dad, can I sit in the front?" Joe asked looking at his dad.

"We're picking Ruby up too kiddo. But you can till we get to her place."

Joe smiled when his dad said he could but frowned when he said Ruby was coming.

Johnny bent down so he was eye level with him. "Joe I know you miss mom, I do too. It's been hard on all of us."

"Why did mom have to leave us?" Joe asked softly.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Johnny said whipping his son's tears that had started.

"Suzie's fault." Joe said harshly.

Johnny frowned at his son. "Joe I have told you not to blame your sister on mom's death. I hate that I have to keep telling you that."

Joe looked away, "She will never be mom." He said, talking about Ruby.

"I know." Johnny said. "I won't force you to call her anything but her name."

Joe was looking down at the ground. Johnny rubbed his head. "Ruby could never replace the love that I have for mom. Never. But Ruby is helping me out. She will be moving in with us soon too, remember that." Johnny said looking at him and kissed the top of his head. "Get your stuff then get in the car." Johnny said standing up.

Joe nodded his head and went into the house, to get his bag._ 'He looks so much like you Ang.' _Johnny thought to himself.

Johnny followed his son to get his daughters Teddy, the dipper bag his bag and Suzie's bag. Joe came outside with his and his dad's pillows, and a bag that he had on his back that was his suitcase.

"Just stick your bag in the trunk and my pillow." Johnny said holding a small teddy bear and a dipper bag. He went to the car and gave Suzie her teddy bear and set the dipper bag in the back seat. He had been trying to potty train her but she just didn't seem to want to learn. Suzie had snuggled up to the Teddy once she got hold of Teddy. He took a blanket out and put it over her and smiled went and got the cooler and put it in the back seat too. Johnny brought out his bag, as well as Suzie's and put them in the trunk.

Joe put his pillow in the backseat as well as a small bag and sat in the front. Johnny locked the house and went to the car, and got in it. He started the car and left the yard and started off to pick Ruby up.

Ruby was outside waiting for Johnny to pick her up with a pillow and a suitcase.

Johnny soon pulled up and pulled over to the side, and stopped in front of her. Joe got out of the car and pulled the seat ahead and climbed into the bag seat. Ruby went and put her suitcase in the trunk as well as her pillow when Johnny popped it. She went and put the seat back and got in. "Do you have room back there Joe?" She asked looking back there.

"Not really..." he said slowly, he didn't have much leg room with his bag at his feet.

"Alright." She said and moved her seat up some. "Better?"

"Yea... Thanks." Joe said softly.

Ruby looked back and smiled then sat up straight.

"Does your brother know about us?" Johnny asked looking at Ruby, as he drove, and looked back to the road.

"Nope." Ruby said with a small smile.

Johnny smiled, and took a left and started for the country.

Suzie slept, while Joe was playing his game, and was listening to his music that he had with him. Johnny and Ruby talked some.

**Soooooooooooooo I know you all want to kill me… but any who… I thought I might update this :) don't be too mad please! I know a lot of you have been waiting for Johnny's chapter for a long time now.**


End file.
